In The Pit
by Dean Girl Who Is Cas Curious
Summary: After an exhausting hunt in Lawrence, Kansas, the Winchester boys stop by a shabby motel to rest the night; only to find themselves awoken in the medieval times. The boys must figure out how they got there and how to get back home, before they get sent to the pit. Might show signs of Destiel and Sabriel


Green eyes opened slowly, slightly stinging from the amount of light penetrating the room. A male sat up slowly and let out a yawn, ruffling his short hair. Having a sleep like that was a privilege to the male, not something that he got very often.  
"Hey Sammy, you awake?" Dean Winchester, turned to his right to ask his little brother. The site he saw shook him completely awake; there was nothing to his right at all. Dean could of sworn his brothers bed laid on the right his own, and that the walls were very different to what he could now see. The male took a quick look around the room, what was a shabby motel room the night before now looked completely different. All that could be seen was a simple fireplace with a pot, and a small bucket a few feet away from it. Confused and wary, the oldest Winchester stood up and snuck out of the plain room, finding no door in a wood frame and a set of stairs leading down, following them lead to a well lit room and a female happily humming a song as she held a, what looked like, scorching hot piece of metal with tongs?  
"Mornin'" The female said happily and Dean noticed her clothing, an old ratted apron with what seamed like clothes he would see people wear at one of them stupid fairs where people dress in way out of date clothing. Dean was taken back, who was that strange women? Why was she so happy? What was she doing? And more importantly, where the hell was he? Without a word Dean walked to the first door he could see and walked outside, being temporarily blinded.

'Morrow, good sir!" A male's voice said. "How fare thee today?" Once Dean's eyes adjusted to the suddenly light, he quickly looked for his brother, ignoring the male standing in front of him completely, once he knew there was no sign of his brother, the green eyed male finally took notice to the slightly shorter male in front of him, being slightly taken back once he did.  
"_**Gabriel?**_" Dean almost shouted in a low voice. This male was most defiantly the sweets loving arch-angel he knew, but wearing a silly outfit. No, it couldn't be. Gabriel was dead, Dean knew this… didn't he?  
"Yes. I said how fare thee?" Dean ignored the question once again. "You're dead" Gabriel looked a little surprised by the comment but then grabbed a lute off his back and started to strum it while laughing.  
_"There once was a blacksmith called Dean,  
Who approached me, instead of the queen.  
He said, 'You're dead',  
Had he been knocked in the head?  
I think he had indeed.  
Oh, there once was a blacksmith called Dean,  
whom was as silly as a bean.  
Not the cleverest of fokes,  
I'm surprised he hasn't yet croaked  
Oh, that blacksmith named Dean."_ the male sung and laughed as he skipped off, leaving dean full of questions.

* * *

A lump tossed in the sheets of a king sized bed, long limbs stretching out on it. A male's head lift off the heap of pillows and let out a yawn, stretching again. Tiredly, a male with long brown hair looked around the room, getting more confused by each second that he did. This wasn't the room he and his brother went to sleep in, it's much bigger and without said brother. A knock on the door caused the long limbed male to jump.  
"I'm sorry if I awoke you," A male's voice said as large wooden doors opened at the side of the bed.  
"Breakfast, Sam-I mean-Uh-Sorry. Don't throw me in the p-pit, please!" The male was now in clear site, and Sam recognised him straight off the bat. Well, with big ears like that, who couldn't.  
"Garth- Uh, what? Why would I throw you in a pit?" Sam asked the nervous male. After a few minutes of just staring at the twitching male, the Winchester knew he wasn't going to get a reply.  
"Do you know where Dean is?" The tall male asked, standing up. No point getting to freaked out and confused, this what the type of situation where you just had to keep a calm head.  
"Uh-no-sorry, I-I can go look from him, if it pleases you"  
"Ok, what is going on" Sam asked but Garth just quickly put the plate of breakfast down and left the room. Sam pondered eating the bread and what looked like plain soup, but dismissed the idea, looking around the room again then finally leaving go the next room. It was a long corridor. Pitch black, except for a few torches that were lit on the walls. Noise was heard from down a flight of stairs, so that's where he went. Sam needed some answers... now. Upon opening the wooden door-that wasn't that much smaller to the one in the room-the tall male realized the room to be the kitchen. People ran around preparing food and cleaning; Garth was also in the room, although he was still, looking worried.  
"Garth, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked curiously to the other, shorter, male; whom turned, tensed, and bowed.  
"I'm sorry-I-Lord, I will go look for your brother in the village." Before Sam could ask about the 'Lord' comment, or even what he mean by 'village' the small male with large ears had left on his quest.

"Sam, _Sam_?! Oh Sam, what are you doing in here?" A soft voice asked from behind the tall male. Once Sam had turned around, he wish he hadn't. The site was heartbreaking and joyful at the same time. Now standing in front of him was a female he thought he had long left behind. Blonde hair; frizzy in the most legend way possible, blue eyes that sparkled from the light entering the room by simple crafted windows. A long, light blue dress covered most of her skin, but what could be seen was still as pale as ever.  
"**_Jess?_**" Sam almost yelled, hugging the female. "Wait. No, your-you can't be" Sam said, letting go of Jessica, his once former fiancé.  
"Are you ok Sammy?" She asked kindly, stretching her right arm up to place her hand on the Winchesters forehead.  
"Ah-yeah, fine?" As Jessica's hand rested on the males forehead, Sam couldn't help but notice a gold crown resting in her hair.  
"You feel fine. Why are you not at work?"  
"Work?" Sam asked confused. This was like the parallel universe all over again. Except for Sam hadn't remembered any angel zapping them here, nor are they pretending to be actors.  
"At the market… oh dear, you forgot didn't you?" The blonde female laughed softly and looked past Sam. "Ruby, can you come here please"  
"Ruby?" Sam said quickly as he turned to face the women Jess requested. It was Ruby alright, well, her first meat suit that was. Slowly Sam reached for the salt that he could see on the table with the corner of his eyes and threw it at Ruby; who was talking to Jessica.  
"Did you just throw salt at me, my lord?" The new blonde asked, unimpressed. "  
Ah-yeah-sorry" He replied, to nervous by the two pairs of eyes on him to comment about the 'lord' comment.  
"As I was saying. Could you please accompany Sam to the market place, and keep your eye on him? I think he might be coming down with something" Jess said in a sweet manor to the other blonde female.  
"Of course, my queen."


End file.
